Mistletoe?
by FawnzyTheDeer
Summary: Christmas shenanigans with the Fairy Tail guild!


_**Hey guys, just thought that I would take a little break and *coughmentallyprepareallyoulittleshitsforwhatistocomecough* I mean**_

_**Write something that is adorable and cutesy because yup. that's fine haha **_

_**ha (Cutesy isn't even a word Feo. Does she seem to care? Nope.) **_

_**Anywho, enjoy yo ouo (I own nothing (sadly))**_

_**ououououuououuououououououuouououuououuouououuouououuououououououuouo**_

"Mistletoe? What in the world is a mistletoe?"

Now we all know that Natsu isn't exactly the most...colorful crayon in the crayola box. But honestly, does it really take that much brainpower to figure out what this plant is used for when the christmas season comes around?

"It's a little plant that two people kiss under if they are both caught underneath it." The She Demon explained, watching the Dragon Slayer's face contort in confusion.  
"Why would you want to kiss under a plant?" Another question fell from the Salmon haired boys lips.

A snort came from Grey, who was sitting at one of the other tables in the guild, "Tch, I am surprised that the Flame brain even knows what kissing is."

"You wanna fight Ice Princess!" He wasn't going to deny it, he knew all about all the adult things that went on, he just didn't feel like getting teased by the guild if he did end up with a girl or something.

"Yeah in fact I-"  
"Juvia would love to join in the Christmas fun with being under the mistletoe!" The elemental mage flung herself at the fired up Ice mage. Clinging to his arm with a little white-berried plant in her hand. Grey paled as she held it above the two of them with a hopeful little smile on her face, it's not that he didn't want to kiss Juvia, it was just he didn't want to be teased by the guild. That and Mira had a pretty scary look on her face over there…

Natsu watched as his frenemy began to make his life decisions, the flame brain watching the transitioning emotions cross over his face. Fear, confusion, and was that slight guilt? Ohhhh the fire Dragon was going to have fun with this one.

"HA! Looks like the ice princess is afraid of a little kiss!" Yes, Natsu was going to turn the tables, no he didn't seem to care for the consequences that are sure to come along with it.

"That coming from someone who doesn't even know how to!" Grey shot back before grabbing Juvia around the waist, swaying her to the side to dip kiss her. Which honestly didn't seem to last long, Juvia immediately melted into a puddle of water about two seconds after Grey's lips touched hers.

The fire dragon became disgruntled, he knew how to kiss…..Kind of. Well it can't be that hard! It's just lip to lip contact! But even thinking about it made a weird...nervousness settle in his belly. Sure you couldn't just do that with anyone, but it still didn't seem very hard…  
"How about that, Flame Brain, swooned her off her feet so well she melted! Beat that, ya un-educated iguana!"

At this point the two boys were head to head (literally) and the tension was building with each passing insult and snap of the mouth. Neither seemed to realize the devilish look that the Shipping Fairy behind the bar was sporting. Oh she had just the _perfect_ plan set in motion for the two competitive boys.

"I bet I know more about kissing then you do you exhibionst freak!" Now Natsu was getting fired up! Who does Grey think he is, telling him that he knows nothing about kissing!? He knows plenty.

Over behind the bar a little blue bundle of fur and a white haired devil began to converse.

"Oh yeah!? Prove it!" At this point Grey knew he had the Dragon Slayer, there was no way that Natsu would know how to prove it, he would sit there and continue running his mouth until one of them hit the other.

To say that it shocked the ice mage would be an understatement, watching the Dragon slayer suddenly look predatory was slightly terrifying, and then watching as he snatched the little white plant from Juvia and stomp his way over to Lucy caused a slight panic.

What if Lucy got angry with how far their little "competition" went? Oh no! The pain that she would inflict upon the both of them already had him shivering with cold fear.

"Natsu! Wait-" Welp, too late.

The Dragon had shoved the white plant in front of his Princess and if the sudden redness that had risen to her face was the only thing that he had to go by, he would say that she was embarassed to the point she was pissed.

"Natsu! Just what in the world are you trying to pull!?" The outraged celestial mage backed up as far as she could away from the Dragon Slayer before he got any more funny ideas.

Though Natsu didn't seem like he was willing to give up just yet, only leaning in closer to Lucy and even wiggling the little plant in front of her, "Aww come on Luce, it'll be fun!" Plus he would be able to rub it into Grey's face! The sudden devilish smile that crept upon Natsu's face should have been her first warning.

"Natsu, I am _not_ going to play this stupid game you have going with Grey. So throw the stupid mistletoe away!" With one last effort the blonde began to shove the plant away, along with the Dragon.

"Natsu, it really doesn't matter anymore! Come on just stop before she kills the both of us!" Fear was evident in the ice mages tone of voice but the ever so determined Dragon didn't show any signs of backing down, even as Lucy became even more annoyed but the entire situation.

Part of the Dragon Slayer knew that he may die today, and then another part of him just didn't care. He enjoyed being this close to Lucy, he enjoyed being able to find some excuse for him to kiss his Princess. Now he wouldn't say that he hasn't tried, that one time with the whole Virgo and digging holes by that tree thing, that was supposed to be him giving her a kiss but he chickened out last minute and tried to think of some lame story to cover up his tracks.

But not now, now he was able to have some sort of cover almost to be able to do this. Though he didn't want to force Lucy into kissing him, didn't want to corner her at all, no he wanted to sweep her off her feet and make it a kiss she wouldn't be able to breathe without.

With that thought in mind he backed off, planning ahead of time as to how he was going to execute this entire situation once more. Just perhaps not here, no it had to be some place where he could see the sunset reflect in her eyes, the warmth that would emanate from her as he got closer. To see the shy laugh, and little blush that would spread across her face, oh he would give up the world just to see those reactions!

"Natsu! Are you even listening!?" Lucy bellowed, and just as the faraway look vanished from the Dragon Slayer the fury from the blonde unleashed itself. With a swift Lucy Kick, Natsu got sent flying into Grey who then in turn went flying out the guild doors, thus starting another war between the two boys.

Goodness, sometimes Lucy wondered why she even joined this guild.

"Awwww Lucy, you're cheeks are so red!" Mirajane squealed from behind the counter.

"Sh-Shut up!" The blonde squeaked back, laying her face down on the counter.

As soon as her head hit the table the Fire Dragon narrowed in his sights, threw Grey effortlessly off to the side and into some type of pile of barrels and all but flew into the guild. Gliding up right behind his blonde beauty, giving her a quick tap on her shoulder and waited for her to lift her head just enough so that he could swoop in and capture her lips in a gentle yet fierce liplock.

His nerves jumped, and she tenses, he worried of her rejecting him and she feared she wasn't a good kisser. Though as she hesitantly began to apply more pressure she became more confident, and as he felt the reaction he too, felt more relaxed. And just as he was about to deepen the kiss, a particular Fairy decided that now was the time to shout and squeal.  
"Happy! Now!"  
And with a flash of light and a snicker the little blue bundle of fur captured their first kiss, he also captured his death from the ragin blonde all in the same moment.

With an exclaim of Lucy's being mean and laughter that rang about the guild, everything seemed...warm and homely.

It had been moments like this that caused guild members to remember how much they loved each other, may it be in a friendly way or not.

_**OUOUOOUOUOUOOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUOOUUOOUO**_

_**Merry Christmas guys! I really hope you enjoyed my little drabble, just kind of had the urge to write something warm and such for the holidays.  
And because The Dumbass Dragon is coming to an end soon and you're all probably going to hate me for the ending soooooo why not soften it up a bit! c: **_

_**With much love, **_

_**-Feo **_


End file.
